


Hotels & Victories

by clebletref



Series: Raihan/Piers [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Pokemon: SWSH, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clebletref/pseuds/clebletref
Summary: After a fierce battle, Piers and Raihan celebrate.
Relationships: Raihan (Pokemon)/Piers (Pokemon), Raihan/Piers
Series: Raihan/Piers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	Hotels & Victories

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm finally done with the semester! It was exhausting and I managed to swing two B+'s and an A-! I have some free time before next semester, so I hope to get some more writing done! Thanks for reading!!

“And with that, here come the contenders!” a reporter shouted into a microphone, stepping out of the way so that the camera could pan to the center of the stadium. “Gym Leader Raihan, champion of their last battle! And Gym Leader Piers, the rockstar who cannot Dynamax!” he went on to explain offscreen. 

Cheers and chants filled the air, music from the pep-band echoed throughout the massive arena. Raihan walked proud, with his shoulders high and a great grin on his face. Piers walked casually, slouched over with one hand on his microphone and the other tugging on his necklace. 

“Who will be victorious this time? Will it be the Dragon Tamer Raihan, or the Dark Type Master Piers?” the camera turned back to the reporter one last time, “Stay tuned to find out, during this extra special battle of the best!” 

When the two contenders reached center stage it was just them. Raihan reached out to shake Piers’ hand and Piers obliged with a playful roll of his eyes. “May the best man win, Piers.” Raihan smiled. 

“Oh, he will. And don’t even think about goin’ easy on me!” he challenged. 

They broke apart, each walking to the opposite side of the arena. Raihan clutched a Pokeball in his hand and tossed it out, “Let’s do this, Flygon!” he shouted. 

Cheers and screams from fans and reporters filled the stadium, the music rising and falling with each intense part of the battle. Piers clutched his last Pokeball tightly and tossed it out, his Obstagoon was small in comparison to the hulking form of Gigantimax Duraludon. It was almost as if both trainers tuned out every noise except the two of them and their Pokemon, everything else was muted and hushed. 

After a few moments the battlefield stilled, the audience roared, and fans and reporters flooded the stadium. 

“Piers! Piers! How does it feel to finally beat your rival?” one reporter asked. 

“Raihan, Raihan! What will you do now that you’ve lost?” 

“Piers! Is there a special someone you’re going home to celebrate with?” another reporter asked. 

Piers rolled his eyes and glanced over to Raihan who just grinned, “It feels great to beat Raihan again, and I can’t wait for him to train even harder for the next time!”    
“Do you think you could beat Leon now that you’ve beaten his only rival?” 

“Oh, I don’t know ‘bout all that.” Piers shrugged. 

Raihan slung an arm around Piers, clearing up some of the immediate crowd around him. “Smile big for Pokegram!” he grinned and snapped a photo, quickly leaning in and pressing a kiss on Piers’ lips for a second photo. The audience around exploded with screams, reporters flocked to get their cameras pointed on the two of them. “Now, now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here! I’m for sure going to beat Piers next time, so there’s no way he could beat Champion Leon!” he spoke as if nothing happened. 

Piers’ face was bright red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. “We’ll see about that!” he forced himself to say anything, to seem normal. 

After a few more photos and autographs, Raihan was gently leading Piers out of the Stadium and into the locker room. He wore a smile that wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he tried to stifle it. “Congratulations on the win, by the way.” he said before tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor.

Piers’ tried his best not to look and changed facing the other direction, “Thank you, your team did really well.” he said. “What was that all about, after the match?” 

“Oh, well, I know we talked about how we would go public and I thought this would be the easiest way! And plus, your genuine reaction in our selfie is way better than a staged one.” Raihan explained, “You’re kind of a terrible actor.” 

Piers rolled his eyes, “‘m not that terrible. A warning would be appreciated next time, though.” 

“Of course, I’m sorry.” Raihan said sincerely. “Let me make it up to you.” he offered. 

Piers shrugged, “”s not that big of a deal, Rai, don’t worry ‘bout it!” he smiled softly. “Anyway, let’s get out of ‘ere, I’m kinda hungry.” 

“Okay!” 

They finished changing into their clean casual clothes and headed out of the stadium directly to their hotel room. Raihan placed an order for curry delivery and waited in the lobby for it while Piers calmed down in their room. He fiddled with his necklace and paced back and forth, looking out of the window that overlooked the city. When he finally settled down in bed he let his Nickit out of his Pokeball and pet him in his lap.

The Nickit was shiny, he was an anniversary gift from Raihan and Piers’ most treasured Pokemon. The door to their hotel room beeped open and in walked Raihan with a paper bag full of curry. The hot scent filled the air and Piers’ immediately perked up. He gently nudged Nickit off of his lap and helped Raihan unpack the bag on the little table. 

“Thank you.” he smiled as he reached for the silverware. 

“Of course!” Raihan shrugged, “Yours is in the one with the red lid, because you like it extra spicy.” 

They ate and shared with their Pokemon and watched a rerun of an old battle between Leon and Raihan from a few months back on the telly while they sat in bed. Eventually, Piers leaned his head on Raihan’s shoulder and moved a hand from the bed to his thigh. He brought it up slowly, moving to the inner part of it.

“What’s up?” Raihan asked, turning to look down at Piers with a small smile. 

“Nothin’.” Piers leaned up and pressed a kiss to Raihan’s lips, swiftly moving his hand to brush over Raihan’s crotch as he moved to sit up taller. 

“Doesn’t feel like nothin’.” Raihan grinned and moved to grab Piers by the waist, pulling him onto his lap with ease. Piers kissed him again and wrapped his arms around Raihan’s shoulders, pulling himself closer to him. 

Raihan made quick work of Piers’ lips and moved on to kissing his cheeks and then down the side of his neck. Piers’ grinded against him, rocking his hips back and forth while he grabbed the fabric of Raihan’s hoodie. 

“Rai…” Piers whined when Raihan pulled off of Piers’ skin, leaving a mark at the base of his neck. “It’s gonna bruise.” 

Raihan shrugged, “Nah, it’ll be fine.” he tugged at the bottom of Piers’ shirt. “Wanna take this off?” he asked and lightly pulled upward, pulling it all the way off after Piers nodded. He pulled his own shirt off as well, tossing them both over the side of the bed. 

Piers was tenting in his sweatpants and desperately needed some friction. He pulled Raihan’s hand down towards his hips and hoped he would get the message as he went back to kissing him. He ran his hands along the curves of Raihan’s arm muscles and grabbed them abruptly when Raihan’s hands finally snaked into his pants and gripped his cock. “Fuck-” Piers rutted into Raihan’s hands.

“Want to take these off too?” Raihan asked, tugging at the waistband of Piers’ pants with one hand.

“Yeah.” Piers rolled off of his boyfriend, temporarily dizzy from the abrupt change in direction, and quickly shimmied out of his pants and boxers. Beside him, Raihan did the same. “Under the blankets, please, it’s very cold.” Piers said and Raihan agreed, helping him get situated under the white hotel comforter. 

Raihan rolled so he was on top of Piers, pressing hot kisses down his body starting at his throat, all the way until he got to his hips. “Do you want me to blow you, babe?” he asked with a hand wrapped around Piers’ cock. 

“Yes-hah, please.” he whined and thrusted his hips into the air a bit. 

Raihan obliged and licked a stripe up Piers’ cock from the base before wrapping his lips around it and taking it all the way down his throat. Piers’ hands grabbed for anything he could reach and settled on Raihan’s shoulders, digging red marks into his skin with his nails. Raihan pulled off and quickly sank back down, tongue curling around his dick as he bobbed his head. Piers felt like he was seeing stars. 

He didn’t want to finish embarrassingly fast though, so after a little while longer he urged Raihan to come back up and kissed him sloppily. “Here, let me.” he squeezed out from under him and reluctantly left the warmth of the bed to dig through his backpack for the lube. When he returned Raihan was kneeling and smiling at Piers like he was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. Piers avoided eye contact and his skin flushed pink.

He crawled back into bed and settled himself on his knees. After squeezing a good amount of lube into his hand and coating his fingers with he, he wrapped his left hand around Raihan’s cock and moved his right hand to his own ass. He took Raihan in his mouth, and pressed a finger at his hole, pushing in while he slowly sank down on Raihan’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck,  _ Piers _ .” Raihan cupped Piers’ cheek gently with one hand and grabbed a fistful of his hair with the other. “You’re so good, baby.” 

Piers whined at the praise and kept going, bobbing up and down on Raihan’s cock while he worked himself open. After scissoring himself for a while he pushed a third finger in and pulled off of Raihan, too preoccupied to continue. Raihan kissed him gently, grabbing him by the back of the neck. He ran his other hand up Piers’ thigh and gently pulled at his dick to make him more comfortable while he finished prepping himself. 

“Haah-Rai, want you.” Piers sloppily guided Raihan’s hand from his cock to his ass, urging him to continue. 

Raihan obliged, slicking up his fingers with excess lube before slowly pushing in. Piers grabbed at Raihan’s shoulders while he worked him open. “How do you want me, baby?” Raihan’s voice was soft against the skin of Piers’ neck. 

“I want to be in your lap.” Piers mumbled, a bit embarrassed to be saying it out loud. He huffed at the loss of feeling when Raihan pulled out, but couldn’t complain for too long before he was gently lifted off of the bed and spun around. His knees wobbled and it wasn’t a smooth transition by any means, but Piers could hardly care as his only focus was on the sound of the bottle of lube opening and squirting into Raihan’s hands. 

He hovered over him, knees shaking as he sucked marks onto Raihan’s collar bones. He felt him nudge at his entrance and helped line himself up before sinking down slowly. Raihan’s gentle touch on his waist grew tighter the farther down Piers sank, and he secretly wished one of his hands was doing that around his throat.  _ Another time _ , he thought briefly.

“Fuck, Piers,” Raihan let out a breathy groan as Piers dragged back up. “You’re so pretty.” he smiled and brushed a section of Piers’ hair behind his ear.

Piers felt his face heat up and he looked away quickly, avoiding responding to the compliment by quickly sinking back down on Raihan’s cock. It was hard with his knees and thighs shaking as bad as they were from holding himself up, but it was one of Piers’ favorite positions so he powered through. Rising and falling in a rapid and rhythmic pace, taking in the feeling of Raihan inside of him.

“Rai,” Piers slumped against Raihan’s chest in a huff, “I’m tired. Flip me over.” he asked, lower lip pouted out.

“Of course baby.” Raihan slid out of Piers and grabbed him by the hips, helping to turn him around so that he was no longer straddling Raihan, but instead face down with his chest flat against the bed, ass in the air. “Like this?” 

“Mmm, yeah.” Piers decided and reached his arms out in front of him, grabbing the sheets tightly. 

Raihan pushed back in, slowly at first to ease Pierse in to the new position. Piers felt butterflies in his stomach as Raihan brushed against his prostate. Raihan used one hand to prop himself up with and reached his other towards Pier’s face, hooking three fingers in Piers’ mouth. “You like that, baby?” he asked. 

Piers sucked on Raihan’s fingers and shook his head up and down for yes, gagging himself on them. Raihan pulled out and sat back, he grabbed Piers by the waist and pushed back in quickly, angling his hips to hit the spot Piers desperately wanted touched. “Rai, Rai, Rai.” Piers’ breath was hot and heavy against the mattress as he moaned a slur of praises. “Mmm,  _ please _ , Rai.”

“Please,  _ hah _ , what?” Raihan asked. He was starting to see stars and feel a white hot heat in the pit of his stomach. 

“Finish inside.” Piers whined as he finished, shooting white onto the sheets below him. It only took Raihan a few more thrusts before he was filling Piers with his cum. He pulled out after catching his breath and Piers flopped down at the loss of sensation. “Sticky.” Piers mumbled, but made no effort to move. 

“Yeah, very sticky.” Raihan agreed and stood up, “Want to take a shower with me?” 

Piers hummed, “Only if you carry me.” 


End file.
